


[Podfic] Bad News Bunny

by dapatty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)  Jo goes incubus-hunting in the most natural place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bad News Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad News Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132530) by cadhla. 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Bad%20News%20Bunny.mp3) | **Size:** 3.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:43
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Bad%20News%20Bunny.m4b) | **Size:** 2.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:43

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cadhla for giving me permission to record and to paraka for hosting me. <3


End file.
